


4th of July

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Destiel Through Time [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canada Day, Independence Day - Freeform, M/M, amooseing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Dean and his boys celebrate the 4th of July.





	

Sam was surprised when he came out of his room. Dean, Ben and Cas were stood there each holding a box of fireworks. "What's this about?" He asked, poking at the box in Ben's arms.

"Independence Day Sammy!" Dean exclaimed.

"I believe this is Dean's way of apologising for the Moose decorations everywhere 3 days ago," Cas explained. The grin on Dean( and Ben)'s face may have disagreed with Cas's words there. Father and son had covered every inch of the bunker in plastic Moose decorations, replaced all of Sam's clothes with Moose themed items and even stuck a big stuffed Moose in the back of his car. Sam didn't think it was very funny, especially when Dean asked why he wasn't happy to be surrounded by his own kind on the day to celebrate him.

"I doubt that Cas," Sam said, he followed them up to the roof anyway.

It turned out to be the best Forth of July celebration the Winchesters had ever had.


End file.
